


Redemption

by Excaliefur



Series: Wilbur angst (aka SBI angst centered around wil) to feed my soul [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghostbur, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot-centric, ghostbur -centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliefur/pseuds/Excaliefur
Summary: Redemption is such a strange concept. Is it fair for him to try to redeem himself?Will Wilbur ever be able to?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, wilbur soot & l’manberg
Series: Wilbur angst (aka SBI angst centered around wil) to feed my soul [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134776
Kudos: 14





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Another vent fic what a surprise

redemption.

That word tasted weird in his mouth. Redemption was such a weird concept, it made sense. Imagine messing up, messing up to such a large scale that you hurt everyone around you, and you still have a shot at redeeming yourself.

He never meant to hurt them. Lmanberg was built to keep them safe. He fought countless wars to keep them safe. 

Ironic that he was their downfall. 

If only the worlds twisted sense of humor ever helped them out, yet it watched and it laughed as Wilbur succumbed, it smiled so very wide as it watched Lmanberg blow up. It nodded knowingly as Wilbur bled out, nothing but insanity in his eyes. It chuckled as Techno began his monologue, and spawned the withers.

Wilbur was nothing but a shell of his former self when L’manberg blew up. Now he had regained a little bit of that spark in his eye, yet he was so different still. 

Ghostbur was a lovely person, nobody had anything against ghostbur specifically, it was just, so unlike wilbur. yet perfectly wilbur. 

Wilbur knew he didn’t deserve forgiveness, or even the shot of redemption, but if all went right, he’d be back soon and maybe redemption wouldn’t be such a foreign concept. 

Maybe L’manberg could stand for all of them now

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr, username is excaliefur. 
> 
> I am very sad right now experiencing real angst boy hours
> 
> Did not expect to post today, didn’t expect to write today. I’m sleepy gnight


End file.
